Si et seulement si
by Jerob
Summary: Fanfiction française sur la relation entre Tony et Ziva. Première fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1- Une vie à 100 km/h

Mr Dinozzo et sa femme se rendent à une soirée pour une œuvre de charité. Ils détestaient cela mais être riche et avoir gagné de l'argent de manière un peu louche nécessitait d'être hypocrite assez souvent. Mr Dinozzo se délesta donc de 100000 dollars pour les anciens combattants de la guerre du Vietnam. Après tout ce n'était pas grand chose pour lui. La soirée se passait bien et malgré tout le couple Dinozzo semblait assez heureux d'avoir fait le déplacement. Approchant les douze coups de minuit, la soirée se termina sous les habituels applaudissements pour tous les généreux dons faits à ces anciens soldats. Mr Dinozzo monta dans la limousine avec sa femme et dit au chauffeur de les reconduire chez eux. C'est aussi l'avantage d'être riche. La voiture fila vers l'autoroute mais soudain le chauffeur se rendit compte que les freins ne marchaient plus. Il se demandait comment cela était possible, il ne s'était éloigné de la voiture que pendant quelques minutes. Il essaya de diminuer sa vitesse mais rien n'y faisait. Le drame était donc inévitable.

3h du matin- appartement de Tony

Le jeune italien dormait profondément arrivant depuis peu à se défaire de ses cauchemars et de ses remords. Soudain le téléphone sonna. Si c'était Gibbs il sentait qu'il allait s'énerver. Ils avaient passé la semaine à travailler comme des damnés sur une affaire de marine mort dans un bowling. Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le combiné.

Tony: Dinozzo j'écoute.

Mrs Dinozzo: C'est moi Tony, il faut que tu viennes à la maison demain à la première heure, ton père et moi avons eu un accident. Il n'y a pas survécu.

Le jeune homme resta quelques instants sans voix

Mrs Dinozzo: Tu es toujours là?

Tony: Je … oui. Je serais là le plus tôt possible.

Il raccrocha le combiné incapable de faire autre chose. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de son père depuis des années et même si ils n'avaient jamais été proche, loin de là même, il avait l'impression que la disparation de cet homme l'affectait. Il ne pouvait plus dormir il se leva et se mit à faire sa valise …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2- Zone d'attente

Il laissa un mail à Jenny en lui disant tout ce qu'il savait sur la situation. Il aurait voulu l'expliquer à Gibbs mais le jour où celui-ci saura lire un mail, les poules auront des dents.

En avion il ne fallait qu'un peu plus d'une heure pour arriver jusqu'à la maison familiale . Il se demandait bien comment cela allait se passer. Il enverrait un message à sa partenaire quand il fera jour, il ne voudrait pas la réveiller. Il s'est rendu compte qu'elle était, en plus d'un agent hors pair, une femme exceptionnelle et une vraie amie. Si seulement ils s'étaient connus en dehors du boulot.

Tony mit sa valise dans le coffre de sa camaro, il s'était dit que le temps nécessaire à l'enterrement et à la signature des différents papiers il pourrait reprendre son ancienne chambre, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait guère. La route était calme de nuit et il arriva à l'aéroport en un rien de temps. Il avait de la chance, il y avait un vol qui l'emmènerait où il voulait à 7h et il restait encore une place. Ce n'était donc pas une si mauvaise journée que ça.

C'est beau un aéroport de nuit se dit le jeune agent décidé à penser à autre chose que ce qui l'attendait. Malheureusement un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Jeanne, la pauvre ne méritait pas tout cela. Il l'aimait sincèrement et si il avait pu l'épargner et se fiancer il l'aurait fait. Il n'avait pas ressenti cet amour depuis des années. Décidément son adolescence refaisait surface morceaux par morceaux et il se rappelait de la première fille qu'il avait aimé. Il l'appelait affectueusement Maggie et il avait oublié son vrai nom. Il se souvenait l'avoir aimé comme on peut aimer à cet âge là. Il se souvenait aussi qu'il aurait tout fait pour elle. Sans elle il n'était plus rien.

Ce sentiment lui revenait comme un effet secondaire de la fin de sa mission sous couverture.

Il aimerait tenir Jeanne une dernière fois dans ses bras, il l'aimerait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas juste une mission et qu'il se détestait de ne pas avoir été complètement honnête. C'est ainsi que déambulant dans l'aéroport, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le jour se lever. Il était enfin temps pour lui de prendre cet avion et s'éloigner quelques temps de Washington, la ville qui est le début et la fin de tout …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3- Home sweet home

Le vol n'avait pas été désagréable compte tenu des circonstances qui le menait là. En sortant de l'aéroport, il héla un taxi et indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse. Cela faisait presque quinze ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Rien n'avait changé ici. Ils passèrent devant l'école privée où le jeune Anthony Dinozzo avait commencé à se révolter. Il était un élève intelligent mais toutes ces règles n'étaient pas pour lui. C'est surtout qu'il souffrait de sa relation vis à vis de ses parents. C'est de là que venait son problème face à l'autorité, qui aurait cru qu'il travaillerait pour une agence fédérale qui s'occupe des affaires de l'armée; la vie est assez ironique. Ils sortirent de la ville et la nature était plus présente. Il se souvenait aussi de ce chemin, c'était vraiment étrange de revenir là et pour lui c'était surtout étrange d'être nostalgique de tout cela. Le manoir se profilait peu à peu au loin. Cette vieille bâtisse était un héritage familial construit par son grand père, peut être que c'était de lui que venait l'instinct d'escroc de son père. Le taxi monta doucement l'allée et, arrivé devant l'entrée, la voiture stoppa doucement sur le gravier. Tony prit son sac, paya le chauffeur et sortit de la voiture. Il faisait toujours aussi froid par ici. Il sonna. C'est le domestique qui lui ouvrit.

Domestique: Vous voici donc monsieur, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Tony: Je vous remercie George, ma mère est-elle là?

George: Oui elle est dans la bibliothèque, elle est attristée par ce qui s'est passé. Toutes mes condoléances monsieur Anthony.

Tony: Merci George. Pourriez vous poser ce sac dans mon ancienne chambre je vous prie, enfin si elle est toujours en état.

George: Bien sur monsieur.

La discussion finie Tony avança lentement jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il trouvait l'endroit aussi sombre qu'avant mais au moins il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et trouva sa mère qui pleurait. En entendant le bruit de la porte elle essaya de dissimuler ses larmes et regarda qui pouvait entrer. Quand elle reconnut son fils unique elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras. Cette réaction était une première pour le jeune italien qui n'avait toujours vu sa mère que comme une bourgeoise sans cœur et sans cervelle.

Mrs Dinozzo: Si tu savais comme je suis triste, mais aussi comme je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu as bien grandi et tu es devenu un homme depuis que …

Tony: Depuis que papa m'avait mit dehors, je te remercie. Tu sais malgré le fait que j'ai changé je n'oublie pas mon adolescence et tout ce que j'ai ressenti pour vous deux et en particulier papa. Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier de toute façon. Maintenant que nous sommes clairs sur ce point racontes moi tout dans les détails.

La mère bien qu'un peu surprise ne pouvait qu'obtempérer devant l'homme qui était en face d'elle. Ce n'était plus la même personne que l'adolescent qu'elle avait laissé quelques années en arrière. Elle appela le domestique et malgré l'heure lui demanda de leur servir deux verres de whisky, l'histoire était un peu longue et encore douloureuse pour cette femme …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un agent avant tout

Mrs Dinozzo lui expliqua donc qu'en sortant de cette soirée de charité organisé par les marines, elle et son mari avaient pris la limousine pour être ramenés chez eux. Au début tout se passait bien même si Mr Dinozzo semblait penser à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas osé le déranger. Soudain, le chauffeur se mit à crier qu'il n'y avait plus de freins, elle avait eu très peur, elle pensait que sa dernière heure était venue. Mr Dinozzo semblait lui moins fataliste mais quand même inquiet. C'est quand elle commença à se demander comment ils pourraient s'en sortir, qu'elle entendit un grand bruit et qu'elle s'était évanouie. Elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital, elle n'avait presque rien, les médecins lui ont dit que c'était un vrai miracle qu'elle s'en soit sortie. Son mari n'avait pas eu la même chance. En expliquant à son fils la scène de la reconnaissance du corps à la morgue de l'hôpital Mrs Dinozzo ne put s'empêcher de verser à nouveaux quelques larmes. Peut être avait-elle vraiment aimé cet homme après tout. Il faut dire que jamais le problème ne s'était posé en ces termes. Elle appartenait à une famille riche mais les Dinozzo étaient encore plus riches et le mariage avait été quasiment arrangé. Si elle cherche dans ses souvenirs elle ne peut pas dire cependant qu'elle eut été vraiment malheureuse.

Le chauffeur était lui aussi mort et Mrs Dinozzo était donc le seul témoin de ce qui semblait au premier abord pour tout le monde y compris la police un accident. Tony Dinozzo n'était pas tout le monde et il savait que son père avait souvent trempé dans des affaires plus ou moins louches. D'ailleurs il se demandait si les 100 000 dollars qu'il avait versé aux anciens combattants n'était pas la moitié de ce qu'il leur avait volé quelques années auparavant. Mr Dinozzo avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir vis à vis de la justice mais il devait avoir des ennemis, c'était évident. Tony décida donc, au lieu de passer sa journée à se morfondre avec sa mère dans le manoir, d'aller faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux, enquêter. Il demanda à sa mère la permission d'emprunter une des voitures de la famille et il lui demanda également toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait avoir sur cette soirée de charité. Tony embrassa rapidement sa mère et alla au garage.

C'était le seul point commun qu'il avait avec son père : l'amour des belles voitures.

En effet une partie de la fortune de Mr Dinozzo était dans son garage. Plusieurs bolides étaient là y compris la fameuse Aston martin db5 de cet agent secret si particulier. Tony essaya de prendre la voiture la plus passe partout et son choix se porta donc sur une Ford mustang Shelby gt 500 de 1967, une pure merveille. Il descendit doucement l'allée, et il en profita pour écouter ronronner la bête qui dormait sous le capot. Il se rendit donc logiquement sur le lieu de la soirée, un grand bar chic, le plus réputé de la ville. Une fois sur le parking il se résolut à appeler Ziva. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans nouvelles même si il pensait bien que Jen ne les avaient pas laissé en plan. Il composa le numéro et fut surpris d'entendre la voix inquiète de sa partenaire à la première sonnerie.

Ziva : Tony que se passet-il ?

Tony : Calmes toi je vais bien, je suis devant le bar où étaient mes parents hier soir. Je suis en train d'enquêter pour savoir si la mort de mon père est un accident ou pas.

Ziva : Je peux t'aider ?

Tony : Ca m'étonnerait que tu puisses depuis Washington. Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est attendre mon retour et en profiter pour te concentrer pleinement sur ton enquête.

Ziva : Il ne se passe rien ici et je me sens inutile. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider je vais voir si je peux prendre une semaine de congé et venir t'aider.

Tony : Ziva, ce n'est pas la peine je n'ai plus 5 ans et si on laisse Mc Gee seul avec Gibbs je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et ça me touche beaucoup mais je suis le seul à pouvoir m'occuper de cette affaire. Par contre tu peux essayer de retrouver les anciens combattants présents à la réunion où étaient mes parents hier. Regardes si parmi eux certains avaient une vraie raison de lui en vouloir. J'appellerais Gibbs quand j'aurais interrogé le gérant du bar. Je te rappellerais toi aussi dans la journée.

Ziva : Si tu m'oublies je te le ferais payer Dinozzo .

Avant que le jeune homme ait pu répondre autre chose, l'israélienne raccrocha.

Au moins ce n'est pas Ziva qui allait l'empêcher de faire son enquête …


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Du pain sur la planche

Tony frappa à la porte du bar, il espérait avoir une réponse assez vite mais un bar dans la journée est beaucoup moins fréquenté.

Une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte lui dit qu'ils étaient fermés. Tony Dinozzo se présenta alors comme agent fédéral travaillant pour le NCIS. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, il n'était pas en mission et il travaillait plus pour son compte que pour l'agence. Après tout cela pouvait passer et même se justifier, le dernier lieu où on a vu Mr Dinozzo vivant était une soirée avec des anciens combattants. L'homme plus pour éviter les problèmes avec la police qu'animé par la volonté d'obtempérer débloqua la porte et laissa entrer l'agent.

Tony : J'aimerais savoir tout ce que vous pouvez me dire sur la soirée d'hier.

Barman : La soirée à durée de 20h jusqu'aux alentours de minuit. Il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes, toutes assez riches et il y avait quelques anciens marines, des combattants du Vietnam je crois. Ils étaient tous bien habillés et les chèques ont fusés de ci de là. Je crois que les anciens combattants auront de quoi se payer un voyage avec tout cet argent.

Tony : Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier, une dispute ou quelque chose ?

Barman : Vous savez monsieur, la soirée était assez huppée, je ne crois pas qu'aucuns des invités n'ai jamais eu à se battre. Tout s'est très bien passé.

Tony (montrant une photo de son père) : Avez-vous vu cet homme ?

Barman : Oui bien sur, monsieur Dinozzo un homme comme il faut, et qui aime mes cocktails. J'ai remarqué que quelqu'un l'a observé pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. C'était un marine, avec une purple heart je crois. Si vous trouvez une photo je vous dirais si c'est lui ou pas.

Tony : Vous l'aviez déjà vu ?

Barman : Non jamais mais je suppose qu'il connaissait assez bien Mr Dinozzo, vu la façon dont il le regardait je serais prêt à parier qu'ils ne sont pas restés en bons termes.

Tony : Merci pour tout monsieur et si vous pouviez éviter de dire que je suis passé ici ça m'arrangerait. Si quelque chose d'autre vous revient voici ma carte et voici de quoi vous payer un verre.

Ayant fait cette dernière remarque Tony sourit et sortit du bar. Son instinct ne l'avait peut être pas trompé, il semblerait que son père ait été assassiné. Pour avoir des preuves il faudrait que ce soit officiellement une enquête mais comment faire se demandait-il.

Il reprit sa voiture et était résolu à disposer du temps qu'il avait devant lui pour se changer les idées au bord du lac. Il gara la voiture et sortit. Il faisait beau temps et l'endroit était désert. Il se demandait aussi ce qu'il allait faire de l'argent dont il allait hériter. Même si pas mal de façons perverses de dépenser cet argent lui vinrent à l'esprit, il songea quitter son travail. Après tout c'est ce boulot qu'il aimait tant qui lui causait aussi autant de problèmes. Sans le travail Kate serait toujours en vie, il n'aurait jamais trahi Jeanne et il pourrait enfin considérer Ziva comme son cœur le veut vraiment. Ce n'est vraiment pas ton jour Tony se dit-il en lui même mais il se rendait compte que ses propos n'étaient pas dénués de sens. La vie serait plus calme sans la pression du travail et il pourrait enfin faire tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé. Il se fit la promesse de resonger à tout ça qu'une fois l'enquête résolue, il devait ça à son père, à lui même et à l'équipe surtout …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Une vraie famille

Alors qu'il allait le faire Ziva l'appela.

Tony : Je t'écoute.

Ziva : J'ai trouvé la liste des anciens combattants présents à cette soirée. Aucun d'eux ne semble avoir eu d'altercations avec ton père dans le passé. J'en ai trouvé un qui avait juste travaillé à la base navale de la ville à l'époque où ton père était chef d'une entreprise locale. Il semblerait que sa femme travaillait dans l'entreprise aussi. C'est le seul lien possible. Tu avances de ton côté ?

Tony : Un petit peu. Détient-il une purple heart ?

Ziva : Comment-tu …

Tony : Trop long de t'expliquer merci pour tout et passes moi Gibbs j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Gibbs : Dinozzo tu ne pouvais pas prévenir avant ?

Tony : J'ai envoyé un mail à Jenny pour vous prévenir je pensais qu'elle s'en occuperait.

Gibbs : Je ne suis pas Jenny la prochaine fois que tu dois prévenir quelqu'un c'est moi !

Tony : Ca ne se reproduira plus patron. La mort de mon père est peut être un meurtre et son assassin est peut être un marine, je n'en suis pas sur.

Gibbs : Mais ton père était un civil, le NCIS ne peut pas enquêter là dessus comme ça, du moins pas officiellement. Par contre trois autres agents peuvent prendre des vacances en même temps que toi, on n'a pas d'enquêtes sur le dos et ça fait des mois qu'on a pas pris une minute de congé. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la machine qui a fait de cet enfant modèle un Dinozzo. On sera là dans quelques heures, j'espère que Mme Dinozzo voudra bien accueillir trois agents endeuillés de la mort d'une personne qu'ils n'ont jamais connus.

Tony : Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire patron.

Gibbs : Dis moi juste que tu m'attendras à l'aéroport et que tu seras à l'heure sinon je serais obligé de te mettre une claque.

Gibbs raccrocha et ramena ainsi Tony un petit peu vers la réalité. Il allait enfin être avec sa famille. Avec l'identité de l'homme obtenue ainsi que l'adresse il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre ses coéquipiers pour passer à l'action. Cette journée commençait à devenir trop irréelle pour être vraie …


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Une purple heart pour une main de fer

C'était donc la deuxième fois de la journée que Tony se rendait à l'aéroport. Il allait finir par songer à se reconvertir en chauffeur ou en guide touristique. Il alla accueillir les trois agents avec plaisir. Il ne fit même pas de remarques à Tim sur le fait qu'il s'était vraiment très mal habillé, et qu'il semblait ne pas avoir subit le contact d'un peigne de sa vie. Gibbs prit Tony dans ses bras d'une façon que l'agent n'avait jamais vu. Ca devait être ça la force des marines, la surprise. Ziva elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'italien d'une manière elle aussi inattendue. Il en était sur maintenant, Ziva était humaine. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient presque pas pris d'affaires, la mustang n'est pas réputée pour son coffre. Ayant toutes les informations sur son ordinateur portable, Mc Gee qui n'avait jamais vu ce coin des Etats Unis de sa vie, savait parfaitement où Tony devait aller pour se rendre au domicile du vétéran. On avait toujours soupçonné cet homme d'avoir usé de ses talents pour être un tueur à gages. Bien sur, en bon marine, on n'avait jamais pu recueillir suffisamment de preuves contre lui. La voiture s'arrêta et les quatre agents sortirent de la voiture. Seul Tony et Ziva iraient à l'intérieur, les autres resteraient dehors au cas où ça tournerait mal.

Tony frappa à la porte. Après avoir attendu quelques instants, il tenta de nouveau. Il n'était peut être pas chez lui. Ziva qui avait de la suite dans les idées fit discrètement le tour de la maison et aperçut enfin l'homme recherché. Il était assez grand et ses cheveux étaient grisonnants. Il semblait plutôt en forme pour un homme qui avait arrêté le combat il y a des années et des années. Il semblait ne pas avoir entendu le bruit qu'avait fait Tony à la porte, tant il était concentré dans son travail. Ziva, l'œil toujours vif, distingua enfin de quoi il s'agissait. L'homme était en effet en train de fabriquer une petite bombe télécommandée. Revenant à l'avant de la maison elle prévint les autres et ils se mirent tous alors en position. Même si ils agissaient sans mandat ou quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas le laisser fabriquer une bombe impunément. Gibbs déverrouilla la porte avant et Ziva s'occupa de celle de l'arrière. Les agents avancèrent progressivement dans la maison de peur de rencontrer un autre homme potentiellement dangereux. Le premier en place, Tony cria agent fédéral à l'homme qui n'avait toujours rien entendu. Celui ci se retourna et à peine eut-il saisi son arme que Ziva lui fit part de sa présence. La situation devenait tendue. Ils étaient tous les trois des tireurs confirmés mais aucun des trois ne voulait tuer. Cependant, alors que l'ancien marine fit un geste inquiétant Ziva le toucha d'une balle dans ce qu'elle aurait aimé être l'épaule. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme avait visée plus bas et l'homme commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang. Tony qui voyait son seul suspect potentiel s'envoler ne pouvait pas le croire et il devait savoir, il l'interrogea de toutes ses forces. L'homme luttant pour ne pas tomber dans le coma reconnut le visage du jeune homme tant il ressemblait à celui de son père et dit un souffle « Votre père n'est pas mort … »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Un cœur qui bat

Au cours de sa vie Michael Dinozzo fit beaucoup de choses dont personne n'est fier. Il a souvent utilisé son intelligence pour extorquer des gens et son père avant lui avait fait de même. Il vivait sur un tas d'argent sale qui faisait le bonheur de son banquier aux îles Caïman. La seule chose qu'il est faite sans tricher c'est avoir un fils. Le pauvre Anthony n'a pourtant jamais vécu comme il le voulait une relation stable et harmonieuse avec son père. Maintenant qu'on croyait ne plus jamais avoir à entendre parler de Michael Dinozzo il semblait qu'il n'ait pas tiré sa révérence pour de bon.

C'est cette persévérance dont Tony a hérité malgré lui et c'est cela qui lui permit de tenir alors que l'ancien marine était escorté à l'hôpital et qu'il laissait Tony, là, à s'interroger sur le vrai du faux. Il s'éclipsa le plus discrètement qu'il put. Il alla à sa voiture, mit les clés sur le contact, mais, alors qu'il allait démarrer, Ziva monta dans la voiture et semblait décidée à y rester. Tony n'avait pas la force de s'énerver ni la force de la mettre hors de la voiture alors il démarra comme si il était seul. La jeune femme dont il était de plus en plus proche depuis quelques temps semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul alors qu'elle imaginait tout ce qui pouvait trotter dans sa tête. Découvrir que son père est encore pire que ce qu'elle croyait, elle connaît. Elle voulait entamer la discussion d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ziva : Où vas t on Tony ?

Tony : A l'hôpital. J'ai besoin de savoir si le cadavre à la morgue est bien mon père.

Ziva : Tu ne crois tout de même pas que ce qu'a dit le marine était vrai ?

Tony : Tu ne connais pas mon père, il en serait peut être capable. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Ziva : J'aimerais t'aider, j'aimerais te protéger, j'ai…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, l'émotion l'envahissant peu à peu. Il lui fallut quelques instants et le regard insistant de Tony pour qu'elle puisse retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Ziva : Tony, je veux t'aider, tu es plus qu'un simple collègue pour moi. Je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi n'importe quand. Jeanne te manques et ton père est peut être mort, je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans ces épreuves. J'aimerais que tu puisses me faire confiance.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas être indifférent au discours de la belle israélienne mais il essaya de ne pas trop le montrer.

Tony : Je sais tout ça Ziva et je sais aussi que nous sommes pour le moment partenaires, rien d'autres.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Tony déclina son identité et demanda à être emmené à la morgue. Il voulait essayer de reconnaître le corps mais si ce n'était pas possible il devrait trouver un échantillon à envoyer à Abby à Washington. Le corps était en assez mauvais état mais Tony remarqua quelque chose de particulier sur l'épaule gauche du corps. Il semblait y avoir un bout de ce qui devait être un tatouage or Michael Dinozzo n'avait jamais eu de tatouages. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être son père mais pourquoi l'homme avait-il fait ça ?

C'est ça qu'il devrait découvrir. En ressortant de l'hôpital il s'arrêta sur le parking pour pouvoir parler face à face avec Ziva.

Tony : Je voulais que tu saches que je pense peut être démissionner après cette histoire. Mon père officiellement mort me permet d'hériter de beaucoup d'argent. Suffisamment pour pouvoir m'installer et vivre avec quelqu'un que j'aime.

Ziva : Mais ton travail c'est ta vie Tony tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Penses à Jenny, Gibbs, Abby, Mc Gee … Penses à moi.

Tony : Justement Ziva je ne fais que penser à toi et je sais enfin ce que je ressens. Même si Jeanne a beaucoup représenté pour moi je sais que c'est toi que j'aime aujourd'hui.

En finissant sa phrase il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, et trouvant peut être le courage dans sa fatigue il embrassa longuement la jolie brune …


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Un plus une

Quelle journée il avait passé hier ! Entre une chose et une autre l'agent Dinozzo n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup. En ouvrant enfin les yeux il se souvint qu'il était dans sa maison familiale mais ce qu'il découvrit avec une grande surprise mêlée à une grande joie c'était le corps chaud de Ziva contre le sien. Même fatigué Tony savait encore ce que cela voulait dire. Elle l'aimait donc, cela faisait des semaines qu'il rêvait de ce moment, de pouvoir enfin la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, de pouvoir enfin trouver la force de continuer malgré tout. Il profita de la faiblesse touchante de la jeune femme pour lui caresser ses longs cheveux. Elle était jolie, surtout quand elle dormait. Il la voyait enfin le visage libre de tout masque, c'était donc à ça que ressemblait Ziva.

Il lui chuchota des petits mots à l'oreille ce qui réveilla la jeune femme. Même si elle n'était pas habituée à cette situation elle sembla se calmer et prête à se confier à Tony qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis plus d'un an déjà. Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait cru mourant et c'est là qu'elle avait vu ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Ziva décida de filer doucement dans sa chambre pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez les autres.

Après un petit déjeuner plutôt silencieux, Tony profita du parc avec Ziva pour aller marcher. Il avait bien le droit de faire une trêve après tout. Une fois loin de tous regards possibles, il l'enlaça doucement et ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi. Tony expliqua à Ziva quelle avait été son enfance et ce que revenir ici représentait pour lui. Il lui dit aussi qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas, peur qu'elle s'éloigne et peur d'être de nouveau seul. Il raconta aussi presque tout ce qui s'était passé avec Jeanne. Presque tout, il n'était pas encore prêt à tout lui dire et puis il ne savait pas si Jeanne était un passé complètement révolu pour lui. Elle semblait radieuse, jamais Tony n'avait vu la jeune femme comme ça. Elle semblait aimer cet endroit, elle trouvait que c'était un lieu paisible et elle se demandait si Tony pensait toujours à sa démission. Mrs Ziva Dinozzo, maîtresse de maison se dit-elle , cela la fit sourire. Il n'empêche que l'idée ne semblait pas entièrement lui déplaire. Ils avaient l'intention de profiter entièrement de cette journée, demain ils devraient aller à l'enterrement du corps de celui qui devait être Mr Dinozzo.

Gibbs en bon agent appela la directrice pour la tenir au courant de la situation. Bien sur elle n'avait pas aimé le fait que le marine soit touché et on pensait que Ziva allait être poursuivie, fort heureusement la police jugea qu'elle avait agie au mieux selon la situation. Aussi, les jours du marine n'étaient plus en danger et sous peu Gibbs pourrait aller l'interroger. Il lui parla aussi de l'attitude de Tony et s'inquiétait sur ce qu'il allait devenir. Jenny, plus psychologue que Gibbs, se doutait que Ziva n'était pas venue aider l'italien seulement par soucis de soutien entre équipiers.

Mc Gee semblait lui aussi profiter des joies de la campagne et malgré le fait que le domestique le regardait bizarrement, il songeait que Tony avait la chance de posséder une telle demeure.

Gibbs alla discuter avec Mrs Dinozzo, il se demandait si elle savait la vérité sur son mari mais celle-ci était trop anéantie pour dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent. C'était donc une belle journée pour tout le monde dans le manoir mais aussi pour Michael Dinozzo qui profitait du soleil de là où il était, attendant lui aussi le lendemain pour passer à l'action …


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Un père en dessous de tout

Enterrer un inconnu à la place de Michael Dinozzo, la situation pourrait être drôle si cela ne voulait pas dire que le père de Tony est un escroc. Bien décidés à tout faire pour être les plus vraisemblables possible, l'équipe se rendit avec Mrs Dinozzo au cimetière. Tony avait quand même du remord de ne pas dire à sa mère de quoi il retournait mais tant qu'il ne savait pas tout il préférait la protéger, il avait déjà suffisamment lui même souffert à cause de cet homme, il ne voulait pas infliger ça à sa mère. Ils décidèrent ensuite de ramener la femme chez elle, Gibbs et Mc Gee resteraient à la maison en attendant le retour de Tony et de Ziva.

Les nouveaux amoureux se rendirent à l'hôpital une fois encore, mais cette fois pour en savoir plus sur le père de Tony qui avait fait là un grand numéro de prestidigitation. L'homme d'une santé plutôt robuste avait retrouvé une partie de sa santé et était suffisamment en état pour parler. Il expliqua aux deux agents ce qui s'était passé réellement cette soirée là.

Michael Dinozzo connaissait cet homme depuis des années, ils avaient ensemble détournés de l'argent destiné à des soldats. Il savait aussi que la police allait finir par l'attraper et il voulait profiter de ses vieux jours pour vivre tranquille. Mr Dinozzo savait que sa vie n'avait pas été un succès moral ou familial et qu'on ne le pleurerait sans doute pas longtemps. Il avait donc mit en place ce plan avec l'ancien soldat. Celui-ci avait conçu un système pour contrôler le système de frein de la voiture. La voiture en s'écrasant n'avait que légèrement blessée les passagers, et le chauffeur n'était qu'un peu sonné. Le soldat avait donc surgit de presque nulle part avait tué le chauffeur en lui tordant le cou pour faire croire à une mort naturelle et Michael Dinozzo avait mit le corps d'un inconnu à la place du sien pour faire croire qu'il était lui aussi mort. Bien sur tout aurait fonctionné si Tony ne s'était pas interrogé sur l'affaire et n'avait pas finit par trouver les vraies raisons de cet accident. Par contre l'homme ignorait où Michael Dinozzo pouvait être et il semblait sincère.

Reste maintenant à savoir si Tony veut retrouver son père ou non. Il n'avait en effet toujours pas prévenu sa mère et cette affaire ne regardait que lui même Gibbs ne pouvait pas lutter cette fois ci.

Ayant besoin d'un peu d'air, Tony déposa Ziva chez lui, puis il retourna au bord du lac qui l'aidait tant à réfléchir. Encore une fois ce lieu était désert et Tony se demandait presque si il avait déjà vu quelqu'un là.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre à son interrogation intérieure, il sentit un pistolet braqué sur son dos et n'entendait que le souffle lourd d'un individu …


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Deux Dinozzo dans la nature

Le jeune agent ne pouvait rien faire. Il était seul et l'autre l'avait surpris. Tony avait agit comme un bleu sur ce coup là et il regretta l'absence de Ziva. C'était sur elle qu'était focalisées ses pensées, il n'avait pas peur pour lui, il craignait qu'elle ne supporte pas l'absence du jeune italien.

Ce n'est pourtant pas Ziva qui décida de le contacter à ce moment là. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et l'inconnu le retira de la poche de l'agent avant de le jeter au loin. Il prit aussi l'arme que Tony avait à la ceinture.

Gibbs était du genre têtu et lorsqu'il appela pour la cinquième fois le portable de Tony il était sur que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si l'agent traversait une mauvaise passe il n'aurait jamais laissé en plan son patron. Son instinct lui disait que Tony était en danger. Il chercha Mc Gee dans toute la maison avant de le trouver dans le parc, seul en train d'errer comme si il se lamentait de l'absence de quelqu'un. L'agent Gibbs dont la patience était vraiment mise à rude épreuve cria sur le pauvre Mc Gee qui courut dans sa chambre, attrapa son ordinateur portable et traça au plus vite la localisation du portable de l'agent Dinozzo. Ziva toujours soucieuse de la situation dans laquelle son ami se trouvait, faisait les cent pas dans la maison. Lisant l'inquiétude dans le visage de l'agent expérimenté, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il craignait que quelque chose soit arrivé à Tony.

Ne trouvant pas le domestique, l'agent Gibbs alla voir la maîtresse de maison et lui demanda les clés d'une des voitures du garage. Une fois la Chevrolet Suburban démarrée tout se passa très vite. Gibbs filait à toute allure vers le parc, écoutant Mc Gee qui servait de copilote, et laissant Ziva dans son désarroi. La voiture s'arrêta bruyamment et les trois agents sortirent l'arme au poing prêts à presque tout voir. La Ford mustang n'était plus là et il n'y avait aucune trace de Tony. Le téléphone ne se trouvait pas très loin, abandonné au milieu de feuilles. Gibbs avait donc vu juste, Tony est en danger. Sa crainte ne fut pas rassurée par la découverte de Mc Gee, en effet celui-ci venait de trouver des traces de sang sur le chemin un peu plus loin …


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Tel père tel fils

Homme : C'est touchant de voir que tu me cherchais Tony. Depuis le temps je pensais, que tu me détestais.

Tony : Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur un point papa. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses faire ça à ta femme.

Michael : Cette vieille folle s'en remettra bien quand elle aura une partie de ma fortune.

Tony s'avança et donna un coup de poing à son père. Celui ci perdu un peu de sang et sa mâchoire gonfla un petit peu. George, le domestique avait toujours l'arme pointée sur Tony, était prêt à faire feu. Michael Dinozzo devait se débarrasser de toutes les personnes qui le savaient en vie, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être toujours officiellement de ce monde. Il fit signe à George d'emmener Tony dans la Ford. Contraint et forcé, l'agent à qui on venait de lier les mains, pour éviter qu'il s'en reprenne à son père, s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, bien décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout quand la situation lui semblerait la plus appropriée. Même si il détestait désormais son père de tout son corps, il ne pouvait pas le tuer de sang froid. Il ne voulait pas devenir un hors la loi pour cet homme. Michael conduisait la voiture et George suivait derrière avec une Dodge stratus. Tony fut emmené dans une maison retirée de tout, en forêt, là où personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il pensait de plus en plus à Ziva et à ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie. Après tout, il en avait assez de vivre ainsi et peut être que sa disparation serait un bien pour tout le monde pensait-il.

Ziva n'était certainement pas de cet avis. La jeune israélienne qui, sans le savoir, avait raté Tony de seulement vingt minutes, pleurait abondamment. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais elle était aussi à cran. Gibbs avait mit le temps mais il avait enfin compris le lien qui unissait ses deux agents. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille « Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiètes pas ». Cela la calma un peu mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les traces de sang. Elle imaginait déjà le pire et après avoir retrouvé ses esprits , elle se mit à arpenter le parc aussi vite qu'elle put. Gibbs l'aida et pendant ce temps là Mc Gee relevait des indices susceptibles de les aider. Il vit alors qu'il avait d'autres traces de pneus et que le ravisseur n'était certainement pas seul.

N'ayant aucune autre piste pour le moment, l 'équipe se résolut à rentrer pour réfléchir au calme, laissant pour l'heure le jeune agent seul face au danger qui l'attend …


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Au service du maître

Dans le chalet, les trois hommes s'observaient assez intensément, la situation était assez ambiguë pour tout le monde. Tony savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, tant que le domestique était là. Michael Dinozzo devait supprimer tous les détails gênants, a commencer par l'ancien soldat qui avait été trop bavard. Il envoya George se débarrasser de lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette trahison impunie. George laissa donc les deux Dinozzo dans le chalet, et fila en direction de l'hôpital avec la dodge. En remettant la voiture au garage, Gibbs se rendit compte qu'il manquait plus qu'une voiture. Dans la tête de l'agent les choses commençaient à se profiler petit à petit. Comme il le pensait, ce ne pouvait pas être Mrs Dinozzo qui était partie, elle était en effet incapable de quoi que ce soit depuis l'accident. Il la trouva dans une des pièces et lui demanda de l'accompagner au garage pour confirmer ou infirmer son impression. En effet, il manquait une autre voiture, et même si ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, elle su tout de suite que c'était la dodge stratus qui n'était plus là. Michael Dinozzo, comme tous les hommes riches, a peur qu'on lui vole ses biens et c'était une bonne nouvelle pour les trois agents car la voiture disposait d'une balise GPS activable en cas de vol. Avec l'aide d'Abby, depuis son labo de Washington, l'équipe eut l'emplacement de la voiture. Décidément même si Gibbs n'aimait pas ça, l'informatique était un outil précieux.

Pendant ce temps, George était déjà arrivé à l'hôpital, et se faisant passer pour quelqu'un de la famille, il alla rendre visite au soldat. Celui-ci avait mal choisi son moment pour dormir et le domestique avait décidé de lui octroyer un sommeil éternel. Il ferma doucement la porte de la chambre, tira les rideaux et étouffa l'homme avec un oreiller qui était posé sur un fauteuil, surement de trop pour cet homme habitué à dormir dans des conditions plus mauvaises. Le soldat était donc sorti de l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu, mais les pieds devant.

Gibbs, Mc Gee et Ziva arrivèrent sur place et Mc Gee alla seul dans l'hôpital, Gibbs craignant de manquer le domestique si il sortait par une autre issue. Alors que Mc Gee était dans l'ascenseur, George descendait tranquillement les escaliers, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Le jeune agent découvrit donc qu'il était trop tard pour le soldat et il courut pour rejoindre la voiture où était son patron, mais ils étaient déjà partis.

Ziva avait reconnu George lorsqu'il était sorti de l'hôpital et supposant qu'il était le seul lien vers Tony, ils devaient le suivre. Comme prévu, il les mena tout droit au chalet retiré de tout. Ils se garèrent assez loin pour ne pas être vus par les autres. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à une stratégie d'entrée, ils entendirent une succession de coups de feu, qui déchirèrent l'atmosphère silencieuse de la forêt …


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Une attente mortelle

L'après midi était passée plutôt lentement une fois George parti. En effet Michael et Tony attendaient tous les deux une occasion pour faire quelque chose. Le père essaya d'engager la conversation avec son fils, malgré tout il aurait aimé qu'ils se ressemblent. Antony Dinozzo, lui, avait choisi le bon côté de la loi, il devrait donc en payer le prix. Heureusement pour lui, le domestique ne l'avait pas entièrement fouillé et, en agent bien formé, il avait une arme de secours sur lui. En tâtonnant il trouva un bout de miroir brisé sur la table derrière lui et il arriva tant bien que mal à s'en saisir. Il pourrait alors se défaire de ses liens. Pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de son père pendant ce temps et pour couvrir le bruit éventuel que ferait le miroir en coupant les liens, Tony lança la conversation.

Tony : Tu crois vraiment que tu as chance de t'en tirer ?

Michael : Un Dinozzo a toujours de la ressource tu devrais le savoir. Ta mère me croit mort, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit probablement n'y avoir plus que toi et George à savoir que je suis toujours de ce monde. Ca me fait presque de la peine de devoir vous liquider tous les deux mais demain à cette heure ci je serais probablement sur une plage aux Caraïbes.

Tony : Tu oublies un léger détail papa, George et moi ne sommes pas les seuls au courant de ton stratagème. Mes coéquipiers savent que tu es vivant et ils feront tout pour me retrouver tu peux compter là dessus.

Michael : J'ai l'impression de me retrouver il y a quelques années, dommage que tu es choisi le mauvais côté de la barrière tu aurais été un successeur digne de moi.

Ne trouvant que l'envie de coller une balle entre les deux yeux de son père, Tony mit fin à la conversation, ayant eu le temps de se couper ses liens. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'a espérer que George ne ferait rien à ses partenaires. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si il arrivait quelque chose à Ziva par sa faute. Il n'aurait pas du la mêler à tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Pendant ce temps Michael entendit la Dodge se garer devant le chalet. Il alla donc dans l'autre pièce, ce qui permit à Tony de se saisir de son arme. Les deux hommes revinrent voir Tony, Michael était ravi de savoir qu'il allait enfin être débarrassé des deux témoins qui lui restait sur les bras, il n'avait en effet pas cru que Tony avait dit vrai.

Tout se passa très vite, les trois sortant leurs armes pratiquement en même temps. Les coups de feu éclatèrent. Gibbs et Ziva sortirent de la voiture et coururent vers le chalet. En entrant ils découvrirent trois corps au sol …


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Une page se tourne, une nouvelle s'écrit

Quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital.

Mrs Dinozzo était à la morgue en train de pleurer. Décidément elle allait avoir besoin de consulter régulièrement un psy. L'équipe elle, était installée dans un des couloirs de l'hôpital. Sa présence allait être vitale dans l'enquête des policiers locaux. Encore une fois le NCIS n'aurait pas les lauriers de la résolution d' une enquête. Cela leur importait peu cette fois ci, leur problème était Tony. Ziva était toujours bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans le chalet.

Quand ils étaient entrés, Ziva avait sentie une odeur de poudre mêlée à celle du sang. Les trois hommes étaient au sol. George, le domestique, était mort instantanément, une balle dans la tête d'aussi près et tirée par derrière, cela ne pardonne pas. Le domestique avait quand même eu le temps de pointer son arme sur Tony et faire feu. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, le jeune italien devait sa vie à son père, qui en tirant sur le domestique, avait grâce à un timing exceptionnel, modifié la position du bras de George lors du tir. La balle de 9mm s'était donc logée dans l'épaule de l'agent au lieu de finir dans le cœur. Tony, lui avait pu tirer une balle qui s'était logée dans la cage thoracique de son père après avoir perforé un poumon.

Les trois hommes étaient donc au sol quand Ziva et Gibbs entrèrent. Tony était le seul à être conscient, son père s'étant évanoui. Avant de perdre lui même connaissance, il dit à Ziva « Je t'aime plus que tout ». Les urgences arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, trop tard pour le père de Tony qui décéda sur le chemin. Il fallut plus d'une heure pour extraire la balle que Tony avait dans le bras mais par chance rien d'important n'avait été touché, on avait donc pu le transférer dans une chambre, un peu plus tard, il lui fallait du repos.

Tony se réveilla douloureusement dans sa chambre, les événements étaient encore un peu flous pour lui. Il se souvenait que son père était mort et qu'il l'avait tué. Il arriva à se lever et alla vomir dans les toilettes. Il pleura aussi un petit peu, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il en était arrivé là. Alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage avec son bras valide, Ziva entra dans la chambre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il regrettait de ne pas être mort. Ziva se jeta sur lui et des larmes chaudes coulèrent de ses joues pales. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour cela. Ils restèrent seuls ensemble pendant quelques heures. Sans parler, Ziva arriva à le faire aller mieux. Elle était la seule capable de le sauver, la seule qui pouvait écarter au loin les démons qui le tourmentait.

Il sortit le soir même de l'hôpital mais malgré tout il ne voulut pas rester avec ses amis la soirée. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Il avait besoin de penser et même si le pire était passé grâce à Ziva il devait réfléchir, seul. Etait-il si différent de son père en fin de compte ? Il ne savait pas mais il ne supportait plus de vivre ici, il ne pourrait supporter le regard de sa mère quand elle apprendrait que c'est lui qui avait tué Michael. Ayant pris ses résolutions, il s'installa à sa table pour écrire une lettre …


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : A la croisée des chemins

L'agent Anthony Dinozzo prit son stylo. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour trouver la bonne formulation pour cette lettre. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il reprit du papier à lettre et commença à écrire ce qu'il savait être la bonne lettre

« Ziva, quand tu trouveras cette lettre je serais probablement rentré chez moi. N'essayes pas de me recontacter pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de faire le point loin sur tout. J'ai tué mon père et j'ai laissé beaucoup de monde sur le côté. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps, c'est surement grâce à ton amour. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre aujourd'hui et j'ai peur de te faire du mal. J'ai décidé de quitter le NCIS dès que j'arriverais à Washington, je ne peux plus faire ce travail, j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu le même parcours que mon père. Nous sommes semblables, nous avons juste agis d'un côté différent de la barrière. Je pense que Jenny comprendra mais j'ai peur pour Gibbs. Il ne voudra pas que je me morfonde seul mais je vais finir par m'en sortir. Dis à tous les autres qu'ils me manqueront. Je ne reviendrais probablement jamais dans cette ville, beaucoup trop de choses s'y sont passé. Mes souvenirs ne doivent plus ressurgir désormais. Je te recontacterais dès que j'irais mieux, je veux que tu saches que tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie.

Je t'aime et tu me manques déjà

Tony »

Il plia sa lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne savait pas quel était son avenir mais sa décision était irrévocable. Il se faufila hors de sa chambre, posa sa lettre sous la porte de Ziva et disparu dans la nuit noire.

Le lendemain matin, Ziva se réveilla vers neuf heures, son corps avait besoin de repos après la journée qu'elle avait passé. Elle se leva plutôt heureuse, et prit même le temps d'observer la nature par la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur la lettre de Tony. Elle la lut et des spasmes lui parcoururent tout le corps, la figeant pendant quelques instants. Ne tenant pas compte de l'interdiction de son amant, elle alla aussi vite qu'une furie jusqu'à l'aéroport dans l'espoir d'attraper le prochain avion pour Washington. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ne lui ait pas fait confiance. C'est comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses. Elle pensait que leur après midi d'hier l'avait rendu raisonnable. Elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea rapidement vers le hall. Elle faisait la queue pour acheter son billet quand elle entendit les nouvelles au poste de TV. Un avion en direction de Washington s'était écrasé ce matin, il n'y avait aucun survivants.

Elle s'évanouit et on l'emmena à l'écart. Des spécialistes dans les soins de premier secours la ramenèrent à elle mais ce n'est pas eux qu'elle vit en premier. Dans la foule amassée autour d'elle, un homme l'observait. Tony n'avait pas pu prendre l'avion, il doutait toujours de ce qu'il avait écrit. La jeune femme se releva et elle se jeta sur lui furieuse mais animée par une joie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Leurs longs baisers eurent finalement raison du tourment qui animait le jeune italien.


End file.
